Revenge Sex
by BrainzOverBeauty
Summary: A series of lemons involving Mortal Kombat characters. Female perspective, reader insert, choose your ending style. Lemons start with the second chapter.
1. Intro

(y/n)'s pace quickened as she wandered down the winding corridors of the expansive compound. She held tight to the small stack of envelopes she carried as she rushed to her room. The young fighter turned a corner, charging straight into an iron-like chest and cool metal arms, the impact knocked her to the ground.

Jax scoffed at the girl sprawled out on the ground. "You should watch where you're going."

"That would probably be smart."mumbled the girl as she started to gather the letters that had scattered when she fell. The special forces officer helped her gather together the fallen papers.

"What's your rush anyway?" he inquired pausing to look at one of the letters.

Her face turned a brilliant red as she snatched the envelope from his hands. "Mail finally got here, and I've been expecting a letter from home, and well, I wanted some privacy when I read it." she confessed.

"Why, is there smut in it?" he chuckled and reached for her mail.

(y/n) clutched the letters close to her chest and jumped a step back. "Of course not!" she shrieked. "It's just...personal."

"Whatever you tell yourself." he laughed. "I should probably check my mail before Johnny steals my magazines, again."

As he left, she took off running to her private quarters. She flickered the lights on and plopped down on her bed before shorting through the envelopes to find the most recent one (it had a fireworks stamp on it where the others had flowers, hearts, or Christmas trees). The youngest of Earthrealm's warriors took a moment to savor the look of her lover's handwriting on the address.

This was always the hardest part, not having to do battle with ancient sorcerers, fighting monsters straight out of nightmares, not the ludicrous amounts of time spent training or the stress that comes from knowing the fate of the entire world could depend on you. No, it was having to deal with all the pressure so far away from home, from her friends, family, from the ones worth fighting for. From Jamie.

She opened the letter and savored the scents of home that still lingered on the paper before she begun to read:

"_Dearest (y/n),_

_ I've started to worry. Have you been getting my letters? Are you alright?_

_ (y/n) there is something I need to tell you, I would have preferred to say it in person, however we both know that is not possible. So here it is: We're over._

_ I thought I could do this but I can't. Staying up all night worrying about someone I haven't seen in over half a year, never hearing from you, having no idea what goes on in your life, what kind of relationship is that?_

_ I don't blame you. I can't blame you. It's just the way thing are. I'm not strong enough._

_ You should know, there's someone else. We've been seeing each other for a while now and I..."_

(y/n) set the paper down on the bed, unable to read anymore. A few stray tears wandered down her face. How could (he /she)? (_He/ She_) was her one hope at a normal life, her one contact with the world she fought so desperately to protect. Every time she raised her fists to battle, every time she got back up, every scratch and bruise had been for Jamie, so ( _he/ she_) could go on living a normal life.

All her pain and sacrifice had been so carelessly tossed aside. It was to much to bare. She fled from the letter, from the room. How could _(he/ she)_. How dare _(he/ she)_.

(y/n) jaw clenched with hate. Perhaps all the time she'd spent training with the world's most vicious fighters was rubbing off on her, because as she clattered down the halls, all she thought of was revenge, making (_him/her_) feel what she did, making (him/ her) hurt, and know betrayal.

These thoughts whirled around in her mind as she turned the same blind corner as earlier, the one that had caused her to run into Jax, only this time...

**\+ This story could take place in any contingency, so pick one where your character lives**

**possible character endings:**

**Fujin-**

**Hotaru-**

**Jade-**

**Jax- **

**Kabal- **

**Kung Lao-**

**Nightwolf-**

**Scorpion- In progress**

**Smoke-**

**Stryker-**

**Sub-zero- Popsicles part 1**

**Raiden- **

**Rain-**

***Sonya and Johnny Cage have been left out because I may add their daughter later on, Katana and Liu Kang are paired together so they are not included. More characters from MKX may be added later on, provided their parents are not already present. The villains will receive their own story later on, maybe.**


	2. Popsicle part 1

_In which I had to look up synonyms for "cold"_

…the unyielding, icy embrace of Sub-zero's arms.

(y/n)'s eyes grew wide as bowling balls when they caught the harsh glint of bitter blue fury in the ninja's. A violent blush dusted her cheeks as she attempted to push past him with a growl of apology.

She had meant to stomp down the hall in search of something to kick around as she continued her hatred parade, but something stopped her, something like an iceberg latching onto her arm.

"You appear angrier than usual (y/n)" he inquired in a quite, cool tone as he spun her around to face him.

"What is your-" She had to stop, to blink mid-sentence, to give her mind a moment to process.

It wasn't often that the Lin Kuei's Grandmaster could be seen without his trademark mask, but given how the midsummer sun was scorching the training grounds that day, even a chyromancer had to take off a few layers: leaving his neck, face, and arms exposed to her gaze. "-problem?"

"You are my comrade, it-" She had forgotten how hot the coldest man on Earthrealm truly was. "-right that I should worr-" His skin had become pale from being covered so long by cloth and shadows. His sharp jawline was set with a nearly permanent frown. "- your welfare as an as-" His midnight black hair provided stellar color contrast to the rest of his features, most noticeably his intense, yet delicate, almost glass like eyes.

Those eyes dazzled in the warm light, unmarred by the scar that streaked across his face. They glistened with ( what was probably not) concern for her, those eyes had a bewitching, almost numbing effect on her. They made her feel something besides hate and hurt, besides betrayal. It was a good feeling, and she wanted more. She needed more. She needed to consume that feeling, to have it consume her.

"If something has ang-" her lips stopped his sentence with a gentle caresses, which quickly hardened as her arms came to rest on his shoulders, the tips of her fingers brushed against the back of his neck and the ends of his hair.

Sub-zero's muscles pulled tight beneath his cloths and his posture became stiff and rigid. When he spoke his words became stiff and rigid. When he spoke his were strained with both confusion and zing. "(y/n +y/ln), I, what are-?"

She taped one finger against his bottom lip. (e/c) eyes simpered and a rather wicked smirk skipped across her lips. "You know very well what I am doing, and what I want." She whispered quietly, her face barely an inch from his own.

The (blonde, redhead, raven-haired lass, brunette) removed her fingers from his lips, to waltz them along his jawline and down his neck, replacing them with a hot, lush kiss. This kiss was different from the last, whereas their first was full of promises questions, whispers of pleasure, this one of made entirely of tantalizing lust. She ran her tongue over the edge of his bottom lip, begging for more of him. When her refused to yield any more, she became impatient and begun to softly nibble at the gates of his mouth.

The smallest of smiles crept lightly over him. The girl's eagerness was almost amusing. His icy hands slid down her sides, over her hips and around to her back to send chills up her spine and pulled the two of them to the side of the corridor, so that his back rested against the wall. He opened his mouth slightly, just enough to give her a taste.

And he was absolutely delectable. Her tongue swept over the inside of his lips and across the tops of his bottom teeth, giving her a better sample of the inexplicably refreshing, sweet flavor of his kiss.

The ninja allowed her a few more moments of exploration before reclaiming dominance and returning the favor, examining every inch of her mouth with due consideration before breaking for breath. He leered down at her, desire darkened the glimmer of his eyes.

She was stunning. Her chest pressed up against his, giving him a wonderful angle when he looked down. Magnificent (sapphire, emerald, amber, chestnut, moonstone, jade) orbs peered up from her face, shining with want of him. Her hands traced invisible shapes over his neck and down around his collar bone, the heat from her fingertips spread through his body, causing his core to burn colder.

He could take her right now, just spin her around, press her against the wall, and fuck her brains out. However, the decades spent working in blood and deception don't just disappear because of a pretty face, even if that face belonged to a respected allie. "Yes, I know what you want," he said in a soft, spellbinding voice. "but why. Why me, why now?"

(y/n)'s brows furrowed in irritation. Why must things always be difficult for her? "I don't know!" She spat. "Why not?"

Sub-zero raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead in an effort to throw away her frustration. "Look, I just need to get my mind off some stuff," hissed the fighter, " and I thought a good way to do that would be to get it on with you." She slid a hand up his chest, stopping with a swift pat on one of his pecks. "but if you don't want to..."

The cyromancer garbed her wrists and brought her forward. "No!" he exclaimed a bit to early (and to loudly) and, it may have been (y/n)'s imagination, his nose and the tips of his ears seemed to turn a soft, ashy, pink. "I, am sorry. It was wrong of me to doubt your, intentions."

She blinked a few times to make sure her brain worked properly, then smiled slyly "Hold the phone, did you just apologize?" Giggle. "You really need to get laid, don't you?"

He replied with an unyielding kiss that (y/n) was sure would give her frostbite. As they broke apart he twirled a strain of her soft hair between his fingers and whispered in a velvety voice that made her quiver all the more: "I did and I do. Do you know where I might find some?"

"My rooms just down the hall." she answered, jerking her thumb around the corner. The ninja looked her lips in another crushing kiss, diverting her attention while he grabbed her legs from under her and carried her around the corner and halfway down the hallway. Then he realized that this corridor had multiple doors. Rather than try and figure out which was hers, he shoved her back against the nearest wall and further intensified the kiss. His icy tongue wrestled furiously with her hot one.

He pressed firmly against her, her breasts hugged his chest and he slowly rubbed his hips on hers, feeling her heat. The Grandmaster grunted quietly, as he began to feel the inconvenience of clothing, and gave her ass a firm squeeze.

The young woman moaned in turn, then she pulled away, tilled her head back and gasped for breath, leaving her neck unprotected from an assault of snowflake kisses. Now that her lungs were reviving regular airflow (y/n) realized that they had not quite made it to her room. She moaned lowly "Mine's right there." She huffed, lazily using her whole hand to point at the door on the opposite side of the corridor.

Sub-Zero grunted, the sound was muffled by her neck. He almost didn't care weather they continued their romp in private or not (Almost because, even in his raunchy state, he was still Lin Kuei. This compelled him to keep everything, especially his private life, private). He punctuated his answer with a sharp bite on tender flesh of her neck.

(y/n) shuttered at the wintery nibble, it radiated both numbness and stings like needles, pain and pleasure. She captured a handful of his hair and pulled harshly, forcing his head away from her neck. "My room. Now." She growled.

He responded with a glare so full of savage carnality that it induced crazed shivers of pleasure down her entire body. She grinned her hips into his. He gave a grunt, then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, strode across the hall, shoved the door open, then slammed it closed with his foot.

He half set and half tossed her down onto the middle of her (favorite color), (silk/ satin/ cotton) sheets, then climbed onto the bed, looming over her. His arctic hands lingered over her shoulders before traveling down and giving her still clothed breasts a firm squeeze, suppressing her quite moan with his lips.

As his frosty, smooth as glass lips meet her own warm, plump ones, (y/n) brought one of her legs to wrap around his. The cryomancer's hands continued their trek down her abdomen and grasped at her shirt. Cold rushed up her torso, then there was a sound somewhere between a tear and a break, and (y/n)'s shirt was murdered. The entire front of her top was gone, shredded to threads, revealing her rather plain gray bra. (y/n) hissed as her skin was suddenly exposed to his glacial touch.

Sub-Zero glanced up at her. She seemed distracted by the fragments of her shirt. While his playmate's attention lay elsewhere, the ninja poked experimentally at her boobs, the chill made her nipples hard. Her mindfulness came back to focus on him and a heat wave washed over her face. She smiled up at him, the warm, soft kind of smile that made diamonds dance in a woman's eyes.

He brought his figures to the edge of her undergarment, causing icicles to form over the the fabric and her tender flesh. Knuckles pulled tight, he prepared to tear the fabric. Until a hand swatted his away.

"Could you quit it with the freezing, and ripping, and tearing?" She nagged. "I've only got three bras."

He pulled his hands away, instead sliding them under her back to fiddle with the clasp. "Why would you only have three bras?" he muttered, partly to himself and part to her.

(y/n)'s face turned bright red. "Never mind that." She pushed herself up to a sitting position and helped him unfasten her bra; it came free in a second. The ninja tossed it aside with the few shirt threads that still lingered on her skin. Then he brought his hands back to draw small circles on her exposed breasts and gently coaxing her to lie back down.

He tweaked her nipples between his thumbs and fore figures, then spread his fingers apart and gave her boobs a hearty squeeze. The chill of his hands on her hot flesh made her gasp and shiver at the same time, resulting in a strange laughter-like sound.

She gripped the bottom of his shirt with both hands, then pulled her arm muscles taunt, attempting to rip the coarse cloth. However, the angle at which she lay made it difficult to put any force behind the assault, so she whimpered and tugged at his shirt. After a small chuckle or two, Sub-Zero removed the offending fabric, allowing (y/n) to feast her eyes on his rigid chest muscles. His abdomen was smooth and cold. A fine layer of frost coated it, giving his skin a slightly glossy look. She slid two fingers across his body, like a little fairy figure-skating over his ribs and down his abs.

He left his right hand to paw one of her breasts and lowered his head to lick her left nipple. Her fingers caught the border of his pants and slowly dragged them down as he began to pinch and nibble. When his trousers were low enough, she teased his still clothed shaft with her scorching touch.

The cyromancer moaned softly at the contact, and lightly thrust his member into her hands. She played with him a moment, feeling him start to grow in her hands, before he climbed off the bed to kick his pants the rest of the way off and removed the remaining undergarment.

His dick was paler, more cool toned then the rest of him and a good deal glossy-er. It was a good seven inches long with a pleasant girth to it. The head of his shaft barely peeped out of it's uncut hood. (y/n) leaned over the edge of the bed and took him in her hands. Sliding one finger beneath the foreskin, she twirled it around the head. Then she pulled it back and rubbed the tip with one hand while the other pumped his shaft up and down. She used both hands, alternating between the two as she slid them down his penis before bringing them back to the head to repeat. After a few moments of this, she glided the foreskin back down and warped her figures around him, leaving her thumbs to message his head.

He moaned with delight at her balmy touch and his figures stoked her soft (h/c) hair, entwining at the back of her head to lightly, gradually, bring her head down to his shaft. (y/n) slid her hands back to the base of his manhood and looked expectantly up at him. His features were calm, with his eyes only half open and bottom lip left wet and slightly ajar. He brought one hand around to stroke her cheek and made a quite humming noise. "Please." whispered the ninja through thick breaths.

She smiled softly, bringing his cock to her mouth and giving the underside a slow, meaning full lick. He tasted like the popsicles she used to get at the dollar store, if there was a taste then it could never be pinpointed, all she could really tell was that it was cold and that the cold felt good. The young fighter took him into halfway her mouth, careful not to nick him with her teeth and slowly bobbed her head back and forth. He griped her hair firmly in one hand, cradling her head. She slid her mouth down to the tip of his cock and gently rubbed his foreskin between her lips, while bringing a hand back to pump what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

She slid his prepuce back so she could lick his tip, making his skin tingle under her warm breath, and then she stopped. Sub-Zero tightened his grip on her hair, and moaned loudly begging for more. Still she didn't comply, and the lack of attention made him whimper "hm, keep going".

"-y ounge'k uck ou or ick." She replied in a stifled voice.

The ninja furled his brows as he tried to figure out what she had said. "What?" he mumbled.

"nhy, ounge'k ih uck ou or dik." She repeated. In confusion, Sub-Zero opened his eyes and glanced down at her. His face turned red, like cayenne pepper red . Her cheeked were flushed to fuschia,her mouth was opened quite wide, and her eyes danced with a feeling somewhere between embarrassment, fear, and laughter. Somehow or another, she had managed to get her tongue frozen to his dick, as though it were a traffic light in a snowstorm.


End file.
